comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Batman: The Brave and the Bold is published by DC Comics, under the Johnny DC imprint. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The All-New Batman: The Brave and the Bold #15: 11 Jan 2012 Current Issue :The All-New Batman: The Brave and the Bold #16: 08 Feb 2012 Next Issue :none Status Monthly series. Final issue is #16. Characters Main Characters *'Batman/Bruce Wayne' *'Blue Bettle' *'Green Arrow' *'Plastic Man' *'Aquaman' *'Robin' Allies Enemies *'The Joker' Catwomon Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'Gotham City' Recent Storylines The All-New Batman: The Brave and the Bold #16 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. The All-New Batman: The Brave and the Bold #15 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Batman: The Brave and the Bold' - Collects #1-6. "The Caped Crusader teams up with heroes including Green Arrow, Plastic Man, Blue Beetle, Aquaman and others. Batman and his allies tangle with The Time Lord, saves the world’s children from the Queen of Fables and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401226507 *'Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Fearsome Fang Strikes Again' - Collects #7-12. "Batman battles evil with the help of heroes including Green Arrow, Catman, the Doom Patrol, The Atom, Adam Strange and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401228968 *'Batman: The Brave and the Bold – Emerald Knight' - Collects #13, 14, 16, 18, 19 & 21. "Batman battles evil with the help of Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401231438 *'The All-New Batman: The Brave and the Bold' - Collects All-New #1-6. "Guest-stars… Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232728 *'The All-New Batman: The Brave and the Bold – Help Wanted' - Collects All-New #7-12. "The Dark Knight teams up with Aquaman, Hawkman, Jonah Hex, Zatanna and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401235247 *'The All-New Batman: The Brave and the Bold – Small Miracles' - Collects #15 & 17 and All-New #13-16. "Guest-stars… Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Martian Manhunter and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401238521 Digital *'Batman: The Brave and the Bold – Emerald Knight' - Collects #13, 14, 16, 18, 19 & 21. - *'The All-New Batman: The Brave and the Bold, vol. 1' - Collects All-New #1-6. - - *'The All-New Batman: The Brave and the Bold, vol. 2: Help Wanted' - Collects All-New #7-12. - *'The All-New Batman: The Brave and the Bold, vol. 3: Small Miracles' - Collects #15 & 17 and All-New #13-16. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Sholly Fisch. Artist/Covers: Rick Burchett. Publishing History First published in 2009 as Batman: The Brave and the Bold for 22 issues. Relaunched in 2010 as The All-New Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 09 Apr 2009 - J. Torres Gets "Brave & Bold" Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero Category:Kids